Sister, sister
by OneShotsOnlyDarling.ZENRAD
Summary: One shots! Based upon Parent trap in the beginning, then the TV show sister,sister. Maddison Mills and Mackenzie Swan meets at summer camp and become best friends. They convience their Moms to move in togerther. First chapter is summary of how they met.


It all started one bright and sunny day in July. With only four weeks left until the return of school, 12 days until the end of summer camp, 8 years-old Maddison Mills was dreading that summer was almost over. This was her third year of sleep away camp and she felt as if she was a pro. She was no longer frightened of being away from her mother and older brother Henry for two weeks. No, she now had friends here that she missed dearly, they were different from the other children who attended the same private school as her. These kids were nice, and she could play all day, not worring about grades, or homework, just having fun.

Day three of summer camp and she felt as if she was free. She was no longer the 5 year old who got lost and had to ask older kids, or adults for directions. She was no longer worring about what was about to happen. She already knew. She'd been through this before. So, when she was walking towards her cabin while texting her mother that she was fine for the fourthteen-th time today, she accidently bumped into someone knocking them down, while in the process of falling herself, she was shocked.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going, and not texting on my phone" She heard a familiar voice say (Which was not her own by the way) Maddison found herself looking up curiously and the first thing that she saw was the top of some girls head as she picked up their dropped items. Dark black curly hair, much like her own (very much like her own, but noticably longer) was all she could see until the girl stood up.  
"No, it was my-" Maddison started but stopped when the girl looked up at her. Her eyes widened and so did the other girl.  
"Woah"  
"Oh my god"  
They both stated at the same time. Studing each other they both pointed out the similarities. The same light blue eyes that people liked to call grey, The same long black curly hair, The same nose, the same mouth, the same eyes, the same everything.  
"You look-" Maddison started  
"Just like me" The other girl finished. She smiled and Maddison noted yet another similarity. "Isn't this cool?"  
"I-" Maddison started. "I think so, what's your name?"  
"I'm Mackenzie"  
"I'm Maddison"  
"Here Maddison, here's your phone" Mackenzie reached out and handed Maddison the Iphone she dropped.  
"Why do you look like me?" Maddison asked while reaching for her phone.  
"Maybe we are twins?" Mackenzie stated excitedly. "Wow, you know, this is just like that one movie Parent trap, have you seen it?"  
Maddison shook her head, still in shock.  
"Really?! That's crazy, I thought everyone had seen it, it's like a classic, like Snow White"  
"How old are you?" Maddison questioned. She was excited too, a part of her was hoping that Mackenzie was her sister.  
"I'm 8"  
"Me too"  
"When's your birthday?"  
"Feburary 25th"  
"Mines too" Mackenzie stated excitedly. "I think we are twins, were you adopted, I was adopted-" Mackenzie's eyes widened, "oh no, you do know you're adopted don't you, or maybe you weren't and they just kept one of us...oh no, how horrible would that be?"  
"No, no I was adopted too".  
"You've gots to be my sister"  
"How come I haven't seen you before today?" Maddison asked.  
Mackenzie shrugged her shoulder. "I just got here yesturday, its my first time at this camp. My Mom was supposed to bring me two days ago, but she kept crying about missing me" Mackenzie giggled. "My grandparents brought me here instead and dropped me off.

* * *

And so it began. From that day, the two learned so much about each other, it was almost as if they'd been friends for their whole life. Everyday they spent together. They also decided not to mention each other to their parents yet. One week went by, and they both knew so much about each other in the short amount of time they'd known each other.  
Maddison's favorite color is pink, Mackenzie's favorite is purple.  
Maddison's favorite food is her Mother's lasangne, Mackenzie's favorite is everything except what her mother cooks.  
Maddison told Mackenzie about her older brother Henry who is 10. She learned that he was not adopted and he spent the summer with his dad.

It was late in the afternoon, a campfire outside under the stars when Maddison finally asked.  
"So, um...where do you stay? I hope that it's close by so I could visit you all the time"  
"Right now, my mom and me stay in Newyork. We move around a lot, and my grandma and grandpa usually follow us where ever we go"  
"Oh" Maddison sighed. Maine was a long way from New York. "What's your Mom like?"  
"She's really fun. She's a bails bond person"  
"What's that?"  
"She finds bad guys and takes them back to jail" Mackenzie pulled out her phone, and went into her gallary, She found a picture of her and her Mom sticking their tounges out at the screen. "That's her, her name is Emma"  
"She's pretty" Maddison noted. "It's still weird to see you in pictures because it's like I'm in that picture but I don't remember taking that" While she was talking she had pulled out her phone and showed Mackenzie a picture of her, her mom and older brother. "This is my Mom, and my brother. Her name is Regina, and my brother name is Henry"  
"Oh, that's so cool. I've always wanted a brother, but Henry sounds mean" Mackenzie stated remembering what Maddison had told her earlier about her brother.  
"He's not to me...but he fights with my Mom a lot because he skips school, and I think that he is mad at Mom for his Dad leaving. I heard Mom say that on the phone to my aunt Zelena one day"

* * *

Maddison and Mackenzie, were very similar, yet at the same time they were very different. It was clear to the both of them that they lived two completely different lives. Were Mackenzie's Mom was super nice, and fun all the time, Maddison's Mom was strict and all about rules. Mackenzie must admit she was impressed when she learned that Regina was the Mayor of a small town called Storybrooke. Even more impressed when she learned that Maddison would sometimes go to work with her mom...and even more than that, she was impressed when she learned that Maddison had a horse. The two found themselves wishing that they could live in each other shoes just for a day. Which lead to the conversation that took place exactly one week before camp was over.  
"Maddison, I know you haven't seen the movie Parent trap yet, and I know that we didn't do the whole, I hate you, you hate me we fight then become instant bestfriends for life while learning that we share parents and then try to get our parents to fall back in love together thing.." Mackenzie rambled on.  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking, maybe, we should switch places. I go to live with your mom and brother for a week, and you go live with my Mom for a week. Then we tell them that they have the wrong twin, then they will meet up, and realize how awesome we both are, and they'll be forced to let us stay together"  
"What?!" Maddison asked in disbelief as she listened to her new found sister. She was brushing her hair before bed just like her mom taught her to do so that it wouldn't be tangled in the morning, something that she hoped to pass along to her sister who wore a messy pony most of the time. "My Mom will kill me if I go and live with a stranger for a week"  
"Come on Maddison. Please" Mackenzie begged. "I feel like we should be together, you're my twin, you're the only thing I have left from my birth parents, whoever they are, I don't even know"  
"It'll never work. My Mom will know"  
"How?, do you think she knows you have a twin?"  
"I don't think so-" Maddison admitted. That's not something her mother would keep from her. "But, I'll still get in trouble, and so will you"  
"We have to do this Maddison. Don't you want to stay with me too?"  
"I do" She answered without giving it a second thought. "But I don't think that we'll be able to pull it off, we look identical, but I don't think that you'll be able to pretend to be me that well"  
"Sure I can" Mackenzie argued. "I'm Maddison, I'm like to play barbies, I like pink flowery glittered infested things, I hate dirt, and I brush my hair 100 times before bed" she mocked playfully in a silly voice.  
"Mackenzie, this is serious"  
"We only have to convience them for a week, we can pull this off, please"  
Maddison sighed. If she was honest with herself, she would love to meet Emma, and her parents. She was curious about the life that her sister had. This was a once and a life time opprutunity. She had to do this, for her and her sister. "Okay, but if you're going to be me, then you're going to have to take those earrings out. My Mom will kill you if she thinks that I got my ears pierced. She said I'm not allowed until I'm 11 years old.  
"Deal" Mackenzie smiled and hugged her sister.

* * *

The last day of camp came quickly. Maddison and Mackenzie exchanged numbers, and then they exchanged phones. Maddison didn't understand why, but the thought of leaving Mackenzie brought her to tears.  
"I'm going to miss you so much Mackenzie"  
"Hey, I'm going to miss you too"  
Maddison nodded. "Just, have fun being me..."  
"I will. I um...I think you should go now, my grandma is pulling up, I see her car"  
Maddison took a deep breath. She nodded. "Okay" She picked up the bag full of clothes and shoes that did not belong to her, but Mackenzie. She hugged her sister one last time before turning around and heading towards the White Mercades that looked the opposite of her Mother's car. She was missing her sister like crazy already. She glanced over her shoulder one last time, before heading towards the car. She smiled. She couldn't deny that she was excited about seeing her sister's world after hearing so much about it.

* * *

Maddison.  
Before Maddison could even get close to the car the doors opened and out rushed a short woman, with short dark hair. She looked extremely kind, and appeared to be in her 40's,  
"Mackenzie, look at you, I've missed you so much"  
The woman was within reaching distance of Maddison before she could even respond and she was pulled into a hug. "I've missed you too...grandma" She responded.  
Maddison had to admit. She loved being able to call someone grandma. She couldn't call her own grandma, well grandma, she called her Cora, because no one calls Cora Mills a grandma. This woman reminded her of the grandma's on T.V. She even smelled like cookies. Soon she felt another arm wrap around her before she was lifted off the ground by a tall, dark blonde, green eyed guy, That must have been David. "Grandpa?" She questioned. The two adults laughed and continued to shower Maddison with love. She was absoultly loving this.

* * *

Mackenzie.  
It was hours before Mackenzie heard Maddison's name being called. Apparently Maddison's Mom Regina had just entered the Camp ground and she could see a black Mercedes pulling up into the parking lot.  
Mackenzie walked slowly towards the car, she had to admit, she was a bit unsure about this. It was her idea, but could she pull off being Maddison?  
Before she could doubt herself even further she heard and saw the car door open and a woman with dark, shoulder length hair opened the door and yelled Maddison's name as she got out of the car. Her smile was bright and around it was bright red lipstick. She recognized her from Maddison's many photos. The woman, Regina placed her arms out, in a "come hug me" motion and Mackenzie smiled from ear to ear before racing towards the woman and giving her a hug. She had to admit, she was a bit star struct. This woman was a Mayor!  
"Hi Mom" She stated and couldn't help but giggle, remembering the stunt she and her sister was pulling this was going to be so fun.

* * *

Maddison.  
It was about 3 and a half hours before Maddison woke up. She had fallen asleep during the ride to newyork, but now as she wiped the sleep from her eyes she looked up in wonder at all the tall buildings around her. They were now in front of a tall building that had large french letters in bold across the top, Maddison couldn't figure out what it said, but she knew that this is where her sister lived.  
"Are you ready to see your Mom kiddo?" She heard her "grandfather" say from in the front seat. He was removing his seatbelt, so she thought that she should do the same.  
"yes, I am"

* * *

Mackenzie  
Mackenzie loved road trips. She stayed awake the whole drive to Maine. She was getting to know her sister's mom.  
"Did you have a good time at camp Maddison?" Regina questioned.  
"I did, I loved every moment, I want to go back again, it's so much fun, when are we going to be home, where's Henry?" She questioned excitedly.  
Regina smiled. "My, someone is excited, usually you are asleep as soon as I turn the car on" She noted, but didn't think nothing of it. "Henry is still with his father, he will be dropped off tomorrow after noon, so it's just the two of us tonight"  
"That's cool"  
"Cool?"  
Mackenzie simply smiled and looked out the window. She was nailing it.  
Not.

* * *

Maddison.  
Maddison was excited and impressed. This was amazing. Actually seeing a New york apartment was nothing like the movies. When she got to Mackenzie's apartment, which she had to take an elevator too, on the 15th floor she was even more impressed. She could see all of New york through the large apartment window. It was nothing like the small town she grew up in, this was amazing, all the lights and small ant like people down below walking around on the streets.  
What she wasn't impressed by, was Mackenzie's room. It was nothing like her own. While her room was always neat and tidy (because her mother made her keep it that way) Mackenzie's was not. Toys, shoes, clothes, baseball bats, and every ball known to man was everywhere. She was a bit jealous that Mackenzie also had a T.V in her room, as well as a video game. She wasn't allowed to have either in her room.  
Maddison smiled. She most certainly was in another world. She couldn't wait to meet Emma, in the mean time, she was going to straighten her sister's room up a bit.

* * *

Mackenzie.  
A mansion. Maddison lived in a Mansion. She already had the impression that the home was big due to the way Maddison described it, and the layout of the home, but she was not prepared for this.  
"Wow!" Mackenzie couldn't help but say as she stood outside the car and looked up at the house. Maddison's mom Regina looked over at her daughter and frowned, then a bright smile lit up her face.  
"Oh, you're talking about the new roses Joanna planted. I think they're lovely as well"  
"Yeah, they are really nice" She responded quickly. "Let's go inside"

* * *

Maddison's room was so neat, and pink, and flowery, and so many stuffed animals everywhere. It looked like a room from a magazine. The mayor's home reminded Mackenzie of one of her grandparents many homes. Her Mom once told her that her grandmother was loaded. When Emma was adopted by Mary Magaret blanchard-Swan when she was 16 years old, she found out that her new Grandfather Leo owned about 5 hotels, and 10 resturants and 1 semi truck, he was the definition of wealthy. When he passed away, he left everything for his daughter, who in return shared with her husband and daughter, only when she really needed a little extra help, and that was anonoymously. Emma was very determined to do everything on her own. The only thing she allowed her mother to pay for was college. Other than that Mary Margaret and David showered their daughter and granddaughter (mostly granddaughter) with gifts, and trips around the world. Mackenzie has been a lot of places in life, but never somewhere like this. She was going to enjoy her week here.  
"Maddison?" Regina called from down stairs. "Are your ready for dinner, I fixed your favorite"  
"Yeah Mom, I'll be right there" Mackenzie shouted back. She smiled and raced down stairs.  
"No running in the house Maddison, you know that, you could fall and hurt yourself" Regina scolded.  
"Oh yeah...sorry"

"This lasange is the best thing ever" Mackenzie stated around a mouth full of food. She hummed happily as she ate.  
"I'm pleased that you like it, but have you forgotten your table manners, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full of food"  
Mackenzie had to suppress her eye roll. She knew her Mom wouldn't be offended, but something told her that the Mayor of storybrooke would, instead she simply nodded and smiled, just happy to have a home cooked meal, that was edible.

* * *

Maddison  
"Kenzie!" Maddison heard someone yell behind her. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart started racing. She was almost finished with cleaning up Mackenzie's room, she turned around and immediately was picked up, again , and showered with kisses by a tall blonde woman who she recongnized as Emma, Mackenzie's mom.  
"Hi Mom" Maddison was barely able to get out. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. Calling someone else Mom was weird.  
"I've missed you so much. You know, you and your grandparents are good, sneaking away from me when I was asleep to go to camp, I hope you know you're never going again, I've missed you so much"  
Maddison laughed again. She could see Mackenzie in Emma. She was truely her daughter.  
"What, no, I'm serious. You're my only friend, don't tell Ruby I said that, but oh-" Emma paused looking into her daughter's room. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" She asked in a serious tone.  
Maddison paniced a bit. What if Emma knew she wasn't her daughter. "I-"  
"I've never seen your room this clean since you were five" Emma laughed as she placed Maddison back on the floor. "Hey, I'll race you down stairs, I have a suprise for you"

* * *

Mackenzie  
"Maddison, I know it's your first night back, but I have to run to the office for a while. I promise it won't take me longer than an hour"  
"What?" Mackenzie was laying on her sister's super soft bed that felt as if she was floating on air, she was reading a comic that she found in Henry's room. One that she didn't even know was out yet. "No way, you're going to your office, can I go too?"  
"I don't know if you can, but you certainly may. Are you sure you'd rather not stay here"  
"Yep. Let's go" She was not going to miss an opprutunity to go to a Mayor's office. Hopefully she would see someone get yelled at.

Later that night...  
After Maddison was sure Emma was asleep she texted Mackenzie. Her mother should be asleep by now, but just to make sure, she texted instead of called first.  
Maddison: Hey, how was your day as me?  
Mackenzie: It was awesome. You're Mom is super cool. She yelled at her secutary, and then he started crying. It was awesome!  
Maddison: She did? OMG. She can be so mean sometimes.  
Mackenzie: How's my Mom?  
Maddison: She's really great. She's really funny, and nice, and she had a suprise for you  
Mackenzie: Really, what was it?  
Maddison: Guess  
Mackenzie: A puppy!  
Maddison: Nope. But that would have been awesome!  
Mackenzie: That's the only thing she won't let me have, a puppy, and you get a whole horse and your Mom said she'll take me to the stables in the morning.  
Maddison: Mackenzie, do you know how to ride a horse?  
Mackenzie: Sure. How hard could it be? All you have to do is sit on it and then kick it  
Maddison: Mackenzie listen. You can not go to the stables tomorrow. I've been riding since I was 5. My mom will know that something is wrong  
Mackenzie: OMG. I really wanted to go :(  
Maddison: You can go next week. Now guess  
Mackenzie: Um. Okay. Is it a new computer. I need a new one  
Maddison: You have a computer  
Mackenzie: A laptop, yeah  
Maddison: Where, I've cleaned up your whole room and couldn't find it.  
Mackenzie: Dude. Don't clean up my room. That's so rude. Did you look under the bed?  
Maddison: No  
Mackenzie: Then it's there. Um...a rabit?  
Maddison: It's not an animal Mackenzie  
Mackenzie: Can I eat it  
Maddison: No  
Mackenzie: Wear it?  
Maddison: No  
Mackenzie: Sit on it?  
Maddison: ...yeah  
Mackenzie: Is it a bike?  
Maddison: yeah  
Mackenzie: Awesome! Did you ride it?  
Maddison: um...no  
Mackenzie: Why not.  
Maddison: Promise not to laugh?  
Mackenzie: yeah  
Maddison: I don't know how to ride one  
Mackenzie: No way.  
Maddison: Way  
Mackenzie: Maddison, I have to go, I hear your Mom coming.  
Maddison: Okay, bye

The next day was great for both girls. Emma had to work, but Mary Margaret and David came over to play with Mackenzie, who was really Maddison, She found herself wishing that these two were really her grandparents. They'd taken her out for ice-cream, gone to the movies, to the beach (which was an hour's drive away BTW) and to her favorite resturant "le cordon blue". It was litterally the best day she'd had in a long time.  
Mackenzie's day went by pretty great too. Well the first half did. Regina was outside that morning watering her flowers, after Mackenzie turned down the horse ride. Henry had a basket ball goal in the back of the house near the shed and she played with that. It was nice to have a whole ball and basket to yourself. All the courts in New York was always busy, and her Mother was always getting into a fight with some one at them anyway.  
"Since when do you know how to play basket ball?" She heard a young male voice say behind her. She turned to see a small boy, not bigger than herself behind her. Henry she thought.  
"I um..I learned at Camp" Mackenzie lied.  
Henry shrugged before walking over to his Mother and gave her a half hug, said a few words and then walked back towards Mackenzie with the entent to go back into the house.  
"Henry, wanna play with me?" She questioned.  
"Um...no, that's okay"  
"Come on Henry, please?" She questioned giving Henry her best puppy dog eyes.  
He sighed before responding. "Okay, but just one game"

The day did turn sour when Mackenzie ended up beating Henry at basketball.  
"How could you possible beat me?" Henry questioned.  
"Easy, you sucked' Mackenzie teased. Sometimes when she was competing with someone she would get a little out of hand. Something she inherited from her mother.  
"I don't want to play with you anymore" Henry yelled at Mackenzie.  
"Why? Just because you lost, don't be a baby Henry"  
"I am not a baby"  
Regina after hearing the two start to fight instantly walked over to her two kids. "What's going on here?" Regina questioned.  
"He's being a baby"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"That's enough" Regina stopped them. "What is up with the two of you, you two usually get along great"  
"I want to go back to my Dad's house!" Henry yelled at Regina before running back into the house. It was then that Mackenzie felt bad for teasing Henry. Maybe he couldn't handle it  
Regina sighed. "Maddison, why don't you go in the house and wash up for lunch. I'm taking the two of you to out for lunch"

After that day, Henry and Mackenzie kept their distance. He was upset about something, but he seemed more saddened than anything else. Mackenzie tried talking to him at first, but he just asked her to go away.  
Other than Henry, Mackenzie's second day went great. Regina was great. She was stricter than her Mom, and there were a lot of things that she could do, that Maddison couldn't, but she loved going to the Mayor's office. Grannie's Diner became her favorite resturant in the world. Everyone was so nice there, and she felt like a celebrety being the Mayor's kid and all.  
Later that night when Maddison Texted Mackenzie, the two of them told each other about their day, and that's when Mackenzie decided to ask Maddison about Henry.  
Mackenzie: Hey, I think I made your brother mad at you  
Maddison: Why do you think that?  
Mackenzie: Well, we were playing basketball today, and I beat him, he got mad and then he didn't want to talk to me anymore.  
Maddison: Oh. Henry wants to get on our school basket ball team alot. But, he is not that good.  
Mackenzie: Oh. Well, he hates me.  
Maddison: I don't think that's true. When ever he comes from his Dad's house he's sad. I think he wants to stay with his dad rather than my Mom.  
Mackenzie: How come you don't go to his dad house too. Is that not your dad?  
Maddison: No. I guess he was at first because my Mom and him was married when I was a baby, and she adopted me, but then he left. So he's just Henry's dad. Not mine. I don't think he likes me  
Mackenzie: Why not you're cool  
Maddison: I heard him tell Mom last christmas when he came to see Henry, that I wans't his daughter. Mom was mad because he brought Henry presents and not me, she didn't want me to feel bad.  
Mackenzie: That sucks.  
Maddison: Sortof. But I'm glad he's not my dad. I like my Mom being my mom. I don't want him to be my dad. I like your Mom. She could be my mom too.  
Mackenzie. Too bad both of our Moms are girls. Otherwise we could get them together and we all can be a family.  
Maddison: That would be nice.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Both girls were loving their mini vacation. At the same time, both girls were missing their real Moms. They were also missing each other. While speaking on the phone to each other was nice, it was time to tell the truth.

Mackenzie:  
Mackenzie sighed as she stood outside her mother's- Maddison's mother's home office door. The two decided to tell each other's mother the truth. Maddison should be telling Regina right this moment, and Mackenzie knew that she should be doing the same.  
Mackenzie knocked on the door, before walking in.  
"Um...hi Mom" She said out of habit more than anything.  
"Hello dear, I was just finishing up. I was headed to the office in a while, would you like to join me?"  
"Actually, I have something to tell you...it's really important" She stated while looking down at her socks. She wasn't allowed to wear shoes on the carpet here.  
Regina seeing that the little girl seemed emotional, and slightly guilty placed the pen she had in her hand down.  
"Of course, you know you can tell me anything"  
"Well, um..." She started before pulling out Maddison's cell phone. "When I was at camp a week ago, I meet someone who I really liked"  
"Like a boy?"  
"No, not a boy. I met a girl. Her name was Maddison"  
Regina frowned before smiling again. "Oh, you meet someone else named Maddison?"  
"Well, no, not really" Mackenzie swiped through the pictures she had taken while she was here to send to Maddison before finding the pictures she took at camp. It was one with her and her newly found Identical sister. She took a deep breathe before turning the phone around and handing it to Regina.  
Regina looked at, and her eyes widened, at the two little girls Identical in the picture with long curly black hair, blue eyes, and the same smile. It was like she was seeing double. "There's someone who look exactly like you Maddison. I don't know what to say, I'm lost for words"  
"We're twins"  
"We don't know that honey"  
"I do. We have the same birthday, we both were adopted, we're from the same orphange. I really have to ask you...did you know I was a twin?"  
"Of course not. I would have loved to have twins. I had no idea there were two of you...I mean I had no idea you were a twin" Regina denied instantly, still looking at the picture. "It was a closed adoption. I have no idea who your parents are, if you have anymore siblings. I'm so sorry Maddison, there's a part of you you'll never know, but I'm trying my hardest to be the best mother you could ever hope for"  
"I'm not Maddison"  
"Excuse me?" Regina questioned. A piece of her heart must have just felled in the pit of her stomach.  
"I'm not Maddison. I'm Mackenzie. Mackenzie Swan. I'm Maddison's twin sister, we decided to switch places"

* * *

Maddison  
"Mom, I have to tell you something"  
Emma and Maddison was sitting inside of an icecream shop eating triple fudge sundeas. She knew her mom would never allow her to have this. She was going to miss being Mackenzie when this was over.  
"Shoot kid" Emma urged with an icecream mustach on her face. She really liked Emma, it was almost as if she was a big kid.  
"I'm not Mackenzie, I'm Maddison Mills" Maddison admitted right away. She was not going to make this any harder than it had to be. She just hoped that Emma wouldn't hate her.  
"Oh yeah, well I'm Oliva Pope"  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, I-"  
"No! I'm serious" Maddison admitted again. It was so easy to get distracted with Emma. "I'm really am Maddison. I'm not Mackenzie. Mackenzie's in Maine right now with my Mom" Maddison sighed. Emma was staring at her confused. "I'll prove it to you" Maddison pulled out Mackenzie's cell phone and showed her a picture of her and Mackenzie at camp.  
" There's two of you?" Emma asked in a serious, disbeliefing tone.  
Maddison noddedd. "We're twins. And...I'm not your daughter, please don't hate me" Maddison couldn't help it, she started to cry.  
"Hey, hey, kid it's okay, don't cry, I don't hate you. Not at all"  
"You don't?"  
"Of course not. I couldn't hate anyone who was related to my little girl"  
"Do you believe me"  
"Well, I think I may. I can tell when people are lying to me, espeacially you- espeacially my daughter. She's not very good at it, and although that picture could be photoshopped, I don't think an 8 year old would be able to pull these off"  
Maddison nodded. "It's the truth. Mackenzie and I are twins. And we switched places. I wanted to see what her life was like, and she wanted to see what mines was like"  
Emma rubbed her face and sighed. This was a messy situation and she felt like a shitty Mom for not noticing that she had the wrong kid. Now that she think about it, this little girl was much more neater than Mackenzie, more emotional, less sporty, more proper, and Emma was wondering where Mackenzie's earrings that her mother brought her were. Looking up at unpierced ears Emma was convienced. "Well kid, I need to get you home, and get my kid. The two of you shouldn't have done this"  
"I know" Maddison stated looking at her melted icecream, she didn't want anymore. "I-" She started but her phone started ringing in Emma's hand. It was an unknown number, and Emma decided to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, who is this?" Emma heard a woman on the other end ask.  
"Well, you kindof called here"  
"I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke Maine, and I'm seeking a woman by the name of Emma Swan"  
"Speaking"  
"Miss Swan, do you have my daughter, Maddison, I believe I have yours"

And that's how the two mothers found out. Emma wanted to take Maddison home right away. Since Maddison came with Mackenzie's things, and didn't have any of her own here beside apparently the twins packed their own tooth brushes and underwear, Emma didn't worry about stopping by her apartment first.  
Many hours later, Emma found herself in Storybrooke Maine. Maddison watched as familiar sites came and left as she gave Emma directions. She was excited about seeing her mom, but she was also nervous about seeing her Mom. She was sure that her Mom would not find this situation funny, nor cute. She would be in big trouble.  
Soon the biggest home in town came into sight and Maddison sighed. This was the moment.

Before Maddison could get past her mailbox good her mother rushed out of her home and greeted her.  
"Maddison" She smiled and raced towards her daughter.  
"Mom!" Mackenzie ran out the door behind Regina towards Emma.  
"I'm so sorry Mom" Maddison cried.  
"Shhhhh...it's alright sweetie, you're grounded but it's going to be alright" Regina hugged her daughter close. Knowing that she had someone else's daughter for a whole week, and her daughter was being raised by someone else for a whole week, someone she did not even know, was a scary thought.  
"Mackenzie. Please, don't ever do this to me again" Emma begged as she picked up her daughter. "Promise me, this was not okay kid"  
"I promise Mom" Mackenzie linked her pinky with her mother's. Something that they did often. She motioned to be put down, and Emma let her go gently. Mackenzie ran to Maddison and gave her the biggest hug. "I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too"  
"Miss Swan" Regina called out. She couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter, and her daughters twin. "Can we take this inside please, I believe we should talk"  
"Yeah, yeah of course" Emma agreed. "Come on guys, let's go inside" Emma urged the twins. If they were wearing the same outfit, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Maddison and Mackenzie both went up the stairs to Maddison's room while Regina and Emma stood down stairs staring at each other. Neither knew where to begin.  
"I can't believe they played us like that" Emma stated first. "I had no idea that Maddison, wasn't Mackenzie"  
Regina sighed. "Same here. When Maddison returned home, I noticed a few changes, Maddison loves her horse and haven't been to seen her all week. Maddison hates going to work with me, when I yell at my assistant she usually cries, her manners haven-" Regina paused. She wansn't trying to insult Emma's parenting abilities. "Now I know why Maddison has been acting so differently, she wasn't my daughter, but yours".  
Emma nodded, she understood. She also didn't miss Regina's shade, she just decided to ignore it. Regina's kid wasn't all that perfect herself. There was a moment of silence.  
"look, um...what are we going to do about the twins, now that they know of each other, we can't keep them apart" Emma states.  
Regina sighed. "I know. I did not see this coming. When I sent Maddison to camp the last thing I expected her to come back with was a long lost sister"  
"So, what do you think we should do, I strongly believe that she should have her sister in her life"  
"Well, they'll be able to see each other at camp"  
"Wow, that's harsh and you know it" Emma stated. "Is that really what you believe is best for Maddison?"  
"I-" Regina started with a sigh. Emma was right. The twins needed each other. She knew that, and she didn't know much about Mackenzie, except that she was really good at pretending to be Maddison.  
"Mom" A twin called as both of them walked down the stairs.  
Regina looked up and so did Emma at the twins. The two of them both wore one of Maddison's  
school uniforms. From where they stood, neither mother could tell them apart.  
"We've decided that we're both staying together, where ever she's staying, I'm staying too" The twin nodded.  
"Girls, you can't do that. I'm Mackenzie's mother, and Regina's Maddison's mother. Legally, you have to stay with your Mom. Besides, I know that I'd miss you so much Mackenzie, and I'll be really sad if you left me" Emma admitted to both twins since she didn't know which one was Mackenzie at the moment.  
"You don't know who I am, and you don't know who she is, you guys can't split us up because you'll risk taking the wrong twin home" The other twin added.  
"Girls, this isn't funny. It's really late and Miss Swan, I'm sure is ready to go back home. We promise that we will talk this out, and the two of you will be able to see each other, alright?" Regina questioned.  
"No. We want to stay together" The twins held hands on the stairs.  
"What is going on?" They all heard Henry asked as he walked down the stairs to see why everyone was talking while he was trying to read his comic. When The two girls on the stairs turned around to see him, Henry gasped. Now they're two of them. Great. Henry sighed and turned to return to his room.  
"Mackenzie, I can tell the two of you apart. One of you have your ears peirced, Mackenzie, while Maddison does not" Emma folded her arms across her chest. "So, all I have to do is check both of your ears"  
"Come on, Mom please!" A twin walked down to Emma. It was Mackenzie. "I really really want to stay with Maddison. She's my sister, she was supposed to be my built in best friend, I don't want to leave her" Mackenzie started to cry now.  
Maddison started to cry too. She was sure that their plan would work, at least with Emma, she was a softy. "Mom, I want Mackenzie to stay" Maddison begged Regina.  
"I'm sorry girls. The two of you can not stay together. I have a town to run, and I'm sure Miss Swan, from what Mackenzie told me earlier today have to get back to finding bad guys and taking them back to jail" Regina tried to get the twins to understand how impossible this situation was. "Maddison, you only have one week before school starts, and Mackenzie, I'm not sure when you start but I'm sure it's soon"  
"Mom" Mackenzie ignored Regina. "We move around all the time. Why can't we just live here?"  
"Because kid, life doesn't work like that. This isn't a movie, we can't just leave our lives, I mean, what would your grandparents say, what about your friends?"  
"I'd trade them all for Maddison Mom" Mackenzie stated while crying. "Grandma and Grandpa would agree with me, they know how important family is. Regina and Maddison are family now Mom. Henry too"  
"Girls, I'm sorry, but Mackenzie, we have to get back home. I know the two of you don't want to leave each other, but you'll see each other soon. I promise we'll come and visit"  
Mackenzie shook her head and just cried. She felt hopeless. She felt as if she was losing a big part of her soul. She'd only known Maddison for two weeks, but she was easily her favorite person in the world beside her Mom.  
The twins hugged each other as they cried and said their good byes. Just watching how devestated their children were, both mothers found themselves near tears as well. Emma had to carry her daughter out, while Regina stood with hers as she cried. She'd never seen her daughter so broken before.

It was as if Emma took home yet another daughter. This little girl was not her little girl at all. She was so sad, and broken. For the first two days, Mackenzie wouldn't eat anything. Not even the candy that Emma kept offering her to make her little girl happy. Apparently Regina wouldn't even allow Maddison to call Mackenzie because she was grounded. That pissed Emma off but she couldn't tell another parent how to raise their child.  
Life wasn't easier in the Mills residence either. Usually Regina had one grumpy child in the home, Henry, now she had two. Maddison wouldn't talk much to her mother or her older brother. She stayed in her room all day, and only appeared downstairs during meals. Regina couldn't understand how an 8 year old could be so depressed. Regina took Maddison's phone away for a week because of the stunt she pulled switching places with Mackenzie. Sure she was alright, but Maddison didn't even know Emma when she went to live a week with her, she could have been a dangerous woman. With every call Maddison recieved from Mackenzie Regina became even more annoyed that Emma hadn't punished Mackenzie for the switch. All she was trying to do was be a good mother, and hopefully taking away phone privalages for a week will make Maddison think twice about living with a stranger for a week without permission again.  
When that first week passed, Regina saw the first hint of a smile from her child when she returned her phone. Maddison took the phone from Regina, thanked her, and went back into her room, needlessly to say, to call her sister.  
Emma thought that when Maddison's punishment was over her daughter would cheer up a bit. She did a little, but not much. Emma could still see that her daughter was still hurting. This made Emma feel even worse. Emma had to call Regina, they had to figure something out.

"Regina, It's me Emma"  
"Yes, I have caller I.D"  
"Are you free to talk for a moment"  
"I have to be in a meeting in 15 minutes, so you have 14" Regina wasn't trying to be mean, but she really was pressed for time. School started that Morning, and she had to take two grumpy unhappy kids to school this morning.  
"Okay, I only need ten" Emma answered. "I was just wondering...how's Maddison?"  
Regina sighed. "She's...been better. Mackenzie?"  
"She's a depressed little person. I believe that she miss Maddison, I've never seen her this sad before. I was calling to ask if perhaps Mackenzie and I could come and visit Maddison"  
"I think that Maddison would really like that" Regina admitted. "But, when you two leave again, you'll just break her heart all over again. Mackenzie too. This is just a horrible situation for everyone"  
"Which is why..." Emma sighed. "I've been thinking, I have to do what's best for my daughter. I have to do what makes her happy. She's the only thing that brings me joy, and I haven't messed up in my life. I've been thinking about this since the night we left"

"Well, what have you been thinking?" Regina questioned. She swallowed hard. She had a feeling she knew where Emma was going with this, but she wans't sure.

"I'm going to move Mackenzie, and I to Storybrooke"  
"You've gots to be kidding me" Regina replied. "You're willing to move away from your friends and your family, quit your job, and-"  
Emma interupted. "I'm willing to do anything for my daughter happiness. Aren't you? You know, I was a foster kid growing up, until the age of 16, I know what it's like to not know where you came from, to not know where you belong. Mackenzie has found something great. A sibling. There's over a billion people on this planet Regina, the chances of finding your long lost twin, is litterally one in a billion. It doesn't happen everyday. If moving to Storybrooke with my daughter is what it takes to make her happy then I'm going to do that" Emma stated with confidence. "I'm just hoping that you will be okay with Mackenzie being in her sisters life, because I'm not stopping her"  
Regina sighed again. "Neither am I Miss Swan. I know I'm stepping out on a limb here, and I know I'm crazy for doing this but, you and Mackenzie are welcomed to stay in the Manor until you find a place to stay"  
"Are you serious?" Emma questioned in disbelief.  
"I'm always serious. Storybrooke is a small town, the people who live here, has been here forever, no one comes, and no one goes, the only vacant place here is the hotel above Grannie's bed and breakfast, and while her prices are cheap, they quickly add up when you're renting day by day, with no job I might add"  
"I'm a bails bondmen. I have moving targets, as long as I'm in the U.S, I have work. Maybe not as much as I would have living here in NewYork, but I'll manage"  
"Very well, I'll start preparing everything, I'd like to keep this as a surprise for the girls, just wait until we have everything ready'  
"Agreed"  
"Good, then I'll talk to you later Miss Swan"  
"It's Emma"  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Emma"  
"Alright, Emma. I'll talk to you soon"  
"Okay Regina, Bye"  
"Bye"

Emma immediatly started the move. Mainly she started the paper work aspect of it. She started by disenrolling Mackenzie from her elementary school that wasn't starting for another week anyhow. Regina had sent her information to the private school Maddison was attending, but after doing some research, Emma discovered a public school close by Maddison's school.  
Emma had nothing against catholic private schools, it's just that Mackenzie had always been in a public school. Allowed to express her indivisuality, and uniqueness. "Sister Mary's school for girls" didn't sound like a place that Mackenzie would enjoy. So Emma enrolled her into the third grade there. Something told her deep down inside that Regina would have a problem with that when she found out, but Mackenzie was Emma's daughter not hers.  
The next thing Emma did was sit down and explain the whole thing to her parents. She knew they'd be disappointed that this was the second time this year she was moving to a new state,  
"Emma, honey, not that I'm trying to control your life our anything, but why are you moving again?" Her father asked her.  
"Dad, Mom, listen. When Mackenzie went to camp she met a little girl named Maddison. Turns out Maddison is Mackenzie's long lost sister. I thought that perhaps visiting Maddison and her family a couple of times a year would be good, but after two weeks without seeing Maddison, Mackenzie's still not the same. She's depressed. She's 8. The only thing she should be unhappy about, is the fact that she can't eat candy corn for breakfast. I have to cross the line somewhere" Emma stated.  
Emma knew that her mother would love this story. She loved a good sappy movie, with hope and love and lollypop kisses and rainbows.  
"So, you're saying I have a second granddaughter?" That's all Mary Margaret heard. Mackenzie, twin.  
"Mom. I'm moving to Storybrooke Maine" Emma stated, trying to make her mother see that she was serious.  
"Is that a real city Emma?" Her father questioned. "Your mother and I have been all around the world, and we've never heard of that before"  
"I'm positive. I've been there. It's a small town, and Maddison's mom is the Mayor"  
"Okay, when do we go?"  
"We?"  
"Yes, Emma. We, we are a family"  
"Dad, I'm an adult, you don't have to move everytime I do"  
"Of course we do sweetie" Her mother stated. "Home for us, is where ever you are. We're not moving in next door, just the same state, and city. That's all. We don't want to miss a moment in you or Mackenzie's life"  
Emma groaned. This was one of the downsides of having wealthy parents. She knew she'd never change their minds.  
"Fine"

Regina had 5 bed room in her Manor. Her room, Henry's room, Maddison's room, and two extra bed rooms. One for Mackenzie, and one for Miss Swan-Emma. She couldn't believe what she's agreed too. Having them move in was her suggestion. One she questioned as soon as she got off the phone with Emma. Why did she invite them to live here.  
A part of her knew it was because she was trying to one up Emma and make an even bigger sacrafice for her daughter, by offering them a room in her home. But a larger part was because she knew it would make Maddison happy. Really happy.  
She wanted to keep the move a secret from Maddison because she didn't want to get her hopes up, just incase something were to happen before the move could happen. She'd never tell Emma, but she had a background check ran on her. She was not about to bring a criminal into her home.

It was about two weeks before Emma could officially move. Mackenzie hadn't asked about why she wasn't in school, she really wasn't a kid who cared about school that much in the first place. Today, however was the day that she would officially start packing, she enlisted the help of her parents, they came over early in the morning with a whole bunch of moving boxes.  
Mackenzie came into the living room after hearing her grandparents voices that morning.  
"Hi grandma and grandpa-" Mackenzie stopped once she noticed that her Mom and grandparents were currently packing up the living room. "What are y'all doing"  
"We're packing" Emma stated with a smile  
"Why?"  
"We're moving"  
"When?"  
"Today"  
"Where are we going?" Mackenzie asked.  
"Storybrooke Maine"  
Mackenzie smiled, it's been weeks since Emma seen her daughter smile.  
"Are we moving closer to Maddison?"  
"Closer than you think kid. Grab a box and start packing up your room, the sooner we're all packed up, the sooner we can go" Emma states. With a two bed room home, one bath, and a joint kitchen and living room, packing only took a day with four people helping.

Regina  
"Henry, I have to talk to you" Regina started as she knocked on her sons room before walking in,.  
"I swear Mom, what ever it is, I didn't do it" Henry defended.  
"I wasn't under the assumption that you did anything"  
"Oh...um, well, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"You remember Maddison's sister Mackenzie, right?"  
"Yeah Mom, she's a jerk" Henry stated remembering their basket ball game. "What about her?"  
"Well, she and her Mother are moving in with us. I hope you don't mind, I just believe that it would be good for Maddison. She's been so sad after returning back to camp"  
Henry sighed. "If Maddison's sister can stay here, how come dad can't?" He couldn't help but ask.  
"Henry, your father left on his own. He didn't want to be here. He found someone he was happier with, and I'm happy for him" Regina stated honestly. Henry was two when Daniel left. At first he was simply sad because his dad wasn't around anymore, but as he got older, he wanted to be with Daniel more, and less with Regina. Henry couldn't see how much his mother loved him. To him she was the strict parent while Daniel was the fun parent. "I wish I could make all of your sadness go away, but I don't know what to do Henry"  
He sighed. "I know mom. It's just hard sometimes. I'm happy that Maddison won't be sad anymore, it'll be fun having two little sisters instead of one" Henry stated.  
"Do me a favor, don't mention the move to Maddison yet, I want her to be suprised"  
"You got it"

Emma.  
Emma drove the U-haul while her parents drove her car, as well as their own. Emma was happy that she had her parents. They were always there for her when she needed them, as well as when she didn't.  
"Mom, I'm so excited!" Mackenzie stated.  
Emma nodded. "I know, look Storybrooke Maine, we're here"

Maddison  
"Maddison, could you go open the door please" Regina called from downstairs.  
"Sure Mom" Maddison was at the kitchen table doing her homework when she heard her Mom, then as if on cue the door bell rung. Usually Maddison wasn't allowed to open the door by herself, but since her Mom gave her permission she opened it, and was pleasently suprised. "Mackenzie, you're here?" She asked her sister who stood on the other side of the door. The two immediatly hugged each other.  
"Yeah, I'm here to stay, me and my Mom are here to stay"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this story! Tell me what you thought. This was supposed to be a summary chapter, for a series of one shots. You guys get to decide where this story goes. It's one shots, so tell me what you'd like to read!**


End file.
